Minino de guante blanco
by Emgy Black
Summary: Iglesia se trae entre manos el mayor golpe de efecto de su vida, pero esos molestos humanos que viven en su casa no se lo pondrán nada fácil. One-Shot. Empatado en el primer lugar del Reto "Pecados Infernales" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".


Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras le pertenece por entero a la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, a la que amo con locura. Por tanto, todo lo que reconozcáis aquí es suyo. El resto es fruto de mi falta de salud mental.

Bien, pues me tocó el pecado Avaricia, y estuve todo el mes dándole vueltas al personaje adecuado, porque en esta saga hay muchísima gente ambiciosa, pero avariciosa pues que yo sepa no (?). Así que casi a última hora descarté la idea de hacer un fanfic serio como había pensado, y tiré por el lado del humor y la parodia, que no es que sean lo mío, pero había que intentarlo. Tengo que decir que meterme en la mente maquiavélica de un gato es de lo más absurdo que he hecho en mucho tiempo xD. Así que sin más dilación, he aquí lo que ha salido.

* * *

**Minino de guante blanco.**

_Avaricia: afán desordenado de poseer y adquirir riquezas para atesorarlas._**  
**

Sale de la cocina con sigilo, dejando atrás a su mascota favorita, esa que siempre le da comida cuando los demás se olvidan de alimentarle. Atraviesa presto el corredor más largo de su gran mansión, las zarpas contraídas, la cabeza gacha, los ojos amarillentos de pupilas rasgadas fijos en la intersección del final del pasillo. Se detiene un momento vigilando que nadie le vea, pues no puede permitirse interrupciones. Gira a la izquierda y continúa con su labor.

Es la primera vez que se atreve a dar un golpe así; desde luego, antes ha recolectado botines de menor envergadura, aún recuerda aquellos pendientes de zafiro que se llevó del joyero de la mujer alta, o el broche de plata que le quitó a aquel mocoso insolente que le tiraba de los bigotes –la mascota que tenía en menos estima- delante de sus narices. Todas aquellas joyas valiosas le pertenecían por derecho propio, desde luego, no por nada estaban en su casa. Pero por alguna razón, sus mascotas parecían tener el absurdo pensamiento de que todos aquellos tesoros eran suyos. Ni hablar. Por eso él localizaba los botines cada vez que podía, planeaba durante semanas cómo iba a hacerse con ellos y luego daba un perfecto golpe de guante blanco.

No podía explicar muy bien por qué, pero _necesitaba_ aquellas joyas. Eran tan brillantes… no podía soportar que estuvieran en manos de burdos animales, cuando él les podría dar un uso mucho mejor. Además, que eran suyas y punto.

Se relamió los bigotes con anticipación y continuó recorriendo pasillos, cogiendo intersecciones y escalando tramos de escaleras a toda velocidad, y con toda la quietud que su agilidad felina de permitía. Localizó tras diez minutos la puerta de la humana de pelo largo, la que siempre se empeñaba en achucharle y ponerle extrañas vestiduras. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Sólo por eso iba a disfrutar el doble de esta victoria.

Maulló un par de veces ante la puerta cerrada y compone su mejor expresión de modelo de calendario de gatitos. Debió salirle bien, porque la humana abrió la puerta en seguida y le dejó pasar con una sonrisa. Procuró dejar la puerta entreabierta, lo cual era vital para su estrategia de huida, y se permitió el capricho de dirigir una mirada de airada desaprobación a la habitación de aquella hembra humana. Las paredes, pintadas totalmente de negro y con purpurina incrustada; los montones de ropa brillante y ajustada sobresaliendo del enorme armario y yaciendo sobre la cama; el caótico tocador, aquel espectáculo dantesco de purpurina, lacas de uñas de colores brillantes y boas de plumas; y el montón de armas apiñado en un rincón. No era precisamente su idea de decoración. Pero en fin, si a sus animales les apetecía vivir en una escena de cabaret, él les dejaría de buena gana mientras le siguieran rascando la barriga siempre que lo pidiera.

Se posó de un elegante salto sobre la cama y aguardó, sentado erguido y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, con los ojos fijos en el joyero que aquella incauta humana siempre dejaba abierto. Su ansiado tesoro le saludaba con aquel color rojizo que parecía tener vida propia; era una pieza de lo más singular, hecha de un material color sangre que brillaba más que cualquier otra cosa con la que el felino hubiera soñado jamás. Esa noche iba a ser suyo.

Su humana le rascó un poco detrás de las orejas, pero casi inmediatamente dejó de prestarle atención. Al parecer se estaba arreglando para salir, tal como el gato ya había previsto. Los sábados aquella humana siempre se iba hasta tarde. La joven se recogió el pelo en un moño deshecho en lo alto de la cabeza y se metió a la ducha, dejando al minino ensimismado sobre la cama. Se suponía que el plan era esperar a oír el agua de la ducha cayendo durante unos minutos para sentirse seguro, entonces él se encaramaría al tocador, cogería en la boca el preciado colgante y saldría de allí sin dejar rastros. Sin embargo, el palpitar de la gema lo tenía hipnotizado, no podía esperar más.

Miró suspicazmente a ambos lados para asegurarse de que su humana seguía en el baño y saltó a la mesa del tocador.

Después de abrirse paso entre tarritos con sombra de ojos nacarada, apartar un frasco de laca y varias plumas que se habían caído de la boa que rodeaba el espejo, halló a un palmo de sus ojos gatunos su ansiado botín. Metió una zarpa en el joyero para asegurarse de que no estuviera enganchado a ninguna otra joya; con lo descuidada que era aquella humana, cualquiera sabía. Después de comprobar que efectivamente la cadena estaba a su disposición, metió decidido el hocico en la caja y atrapó un buen trozo de colgante entre los dientes. Saltó del tocador muy pagado de sí mismo, pero cuando ya casi salía con la puerta, la humana salió del baño y se quedó mirando perpleja la brillante joya que colgaba de sus labios.

Al parecer le habían pillado con las zarpas en la masa.

-¡Iglesia! ¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Mis cosas no son juguetes!

Espera, ¿cómo que _sus_ cosas?

-Como vuelva a pillarte jugando con las cosas de mi tocador, te pongo atún caducado para comer.

Y ni corta ni perezosa echó a perder todos sus planes de un simple tirón al colgante entre sus dientes. Acto seguido, le echó sin ceremonias de un puntapié y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Maravilloso.

Un simple error de cálculo y su impulsividad lo habían echado todo a perder. Pero había estado cerca, y en eso pensaba mientras se lamía una pata con parsimonia.

La próxima vez, aquel tesoro sería suyo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este fanfic, que como ya dije arriba, creo que es lo más absurdo que he escrito jamás. Aún así estoy medianamente contenta, creo que ha sido una forma poco común de resolver el reto, y me gustan las cosas poco comunes jajaja.

Espero que os guste, y que me lo hagáis saber dejando un review o dándole a favoritos. Por lo demás, mucha suerte a los demás participantes del reto y que gane el mejor ^^

Emgy ^^


End file.
